The Crystal Ball
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: In the midst of the Second Titan War, Reyna learns that it's best to not mess with whatever the Trivia kids keep in the Magic Storage. ESPECIALLY humongous, pink crystal balls. 'I couldn't exactly tell him, "Oh, you know, real helpful stuff. I just saw our entire love lives together and, by the way, we ended up marrying each other."'


**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RAY! That's right, I meant I am Reyna daughter of Bellona, the founder of this glorious trend that I joined as the fourth member! So, hooRAY for RAY! I love puns a lot, thanks. And now, for a little birthday song!**

Happy Birthday to you

Then we wouldn't be blue

'Cause Jeyna would be canon

But this song's still random

**So, this has been an idea I've had since last summer (wow, real impressive, I know) and I wrote it but it got deleted, so I had to rewrite it but didn't have time! Resulting that Ray's birthday is a legit. reason for me to finally write it out. It's written in the style of Fortuna Hates Me and, well, I pretty much liked how original this idea is. (Or is it?) I haven't written such happy Jeyna since a long, long time. *pensive Obi-wan Kenobi expression* It is rather horrible of me, I suppose. Oops.**

**It looks like I've been writing a lot this January for some reason. Oh, well. Lucky you.**

**Well, I'm making a tumblr for my stories and PJO-related stuff. And I'm pretty sure my URL will me holy-coconut-of-awesomeness. I will be activating it on the next Truth or Dare update, 2/14. So, if you decide to follow me then, don't hesitate to ask questions about my stories, me, or my opinions! :) Or you can just simply chat with me there, too.**

**Disclaimer: Bleh, no. If I owned PJO or HOO, all us poor Jeyna fans wouldn't be making dying whale noises all over the world and plotting to march to Rick Riordan's house with burning torches and sharp pitchforks as an angry mob. (Just kidding...maybe. Maybe not. Well, of course I'm- Actually, you take a guess.)**

* * *

This is a bad idea.

A VERY bad idea.

It's not that I want to, okay?

But, still.

I am supposed to show some support to my best friend no matter how stupid and ridiculous his ideas are, right?

Yeah, that would be Jason Grace.

My idiot of a best friend.

Wait.

Don't get the 'My idiot' part wrong!

It's a just phrase!

Geez, and I thought I was done with terrorizing people who tell me I'm in love with my best friend with a dagger.

Contrary to popular belief, Jason Grace and I are NOT secretly dating nor secretly in love with each other.

No!

We are NOT publicly dating or publicly in love!

Jason Grace is: JUST. MY. BEST. FRIEND.

Anyways, you're probably wondering what is the oh-so-brilliant idea Jason had.

Well, let's see...

Long story short, Titans have risen again and we must fight them.

So, Jason had this sudden strike of 'pure genius' (as he put it) and thought if we could get our hands on a crystal ball that could tell the future, we might get some clue to winning the war.

IF we win, of course.

And that was how I ended up in a tree with twigs in my hair and a weighty dolt on the same branch I was on.

"Was it really necessary for us to climb up a tree to get through a window when you could've just flown us there?!" I hissed at him as I grabbed on tightly to the branch who decided he wanted to do jumping jacks at the moment.

"There are too many branches and leaves and ARGH! A caterpillar!"

I rolled my eyes as I flicked the poor thing off of Jason.

Mighty Jason Grace...is afraid of caterpillars.

According to Gwen, he actually ate a whole bowl of caterpillars because of a prank and he's been traumatized ever since.

Poor 11-year-old Jason.

"Besides, I wanted to do it the ninja way."

Oh, and he's obsessed with 'ninja-ness' too.

Which is ridiculous of course.

YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME IN THE LEVEL OF NINJA-NES! JASON GRACE, YOU HEAR THAT? NEVER!

That was what we fought about most.

Who is the most ninja and who is a better swordfighter.

Only, he just can't accept the fact that I am both.

"Uh-huh," I said with a wry smile then commanded, "Get your podex out of my way so I can actually go in too."

Go where?

Well, where all the Trivia children store their stuff: Magic Storage.

It was a huge warehouse filled with all sorts of ingredients, potions, spell books, and, of course, magical items.

So, we snuck down the window quietly. (Me, at least)

"Shh! Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?!" I whispered as he knocked over a box and winced when what looked like huge red centipedes spilled from the box.

"No... Let's just find the crystal ball and get out of here!" He took lead again, walking faster than necessary.

I smirked as I followed.

He was totally spooked.

Still...I do NOT like that eyeball in a jar watching us creepily.

It was dark, dusty, and eerily quiet.

Naturally, both of us were uneasy.

Especially since it was just the two of us together.

Alone.

But the problem is...we don't know if we're really alone.

You know, the last person who touched a Trivia kid's stuff without permission ended up convinced he was a fairy for three weeks.

That would be Octavian.

As funny as it was, I think it would be better if Jason and I didn't charge into battle waving a stick whilst screaming, "FEAR MY FAIRY MAGIC!"

"You see any crystal ball yet?" I asked, my voice echoing faintly.

"No. Not yet." Jason shook his head as he scanned our surroundings.

I sighed uncomfortably.

There were no visible exit except for the locked doors and the windows.

It was enough to make any demigod feel claustrophobic,

Jason smirked, "What? Are you scared?"

I scowled, "Funny. I was about to ask you that."

Jason's face suddenly turned serious, "Hey, everyone gets scared from time to time. Just know I've got your back, 'kay?"

I smiled at him, "Same here."

He smiled back at me warmly as a peaceful but somewhat awkward silence descended between us.

I felt my fingers drum against the surface of an ancient mahogany table.

For some unidentified reason, I felt nervous and self-conscious.

If word got out that we were alone in the Magic Storage...

I shudder to think what might happen to our reputations.

It's already bad enough that everyone keeps telling me Jason has a crush on me.

It is so untrue.

There is no way in Olympus or the Underworld that Jason Grace, aka my best friend, has a crush on me.

Right?

"We should probably start searching again."

I cleared my throat, "Yeah."

And that was what we did for the next fifteen minutes or so.

Then, I caught a glimpse of a shiny golden sign.

It reads: Crystal Balls

"Jase! Over here!"

Jason came within seconds with an extremely wide grin, "Great job!"

"Wow." We said at the same time, letting out an impressed breath.

Why?

In front of us, there were thousands of crystal balls veiled with pieces of rich velvet lined up neatly in circles.

Jason let out a long whistle, "Impressive."

"Yeah." I breathed out, feeling a bit awed.

Then, it hit me.

That one little problem is...

"How do we know which one is the right one?" I asked out loud.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know...hey! Let's try the biggest one!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why the biggest one?"

"Because all the most powerful stuff are bigger?" Jason offered.

I slapped my palm to my face. Then my head snapped up quickly, "Wait, are you implying that you're more powerful than I am?"

Jason cocked his head to the side, "No...but since you mentioned, why not? I mean, I AM a son of Jupiter."

"Yeah, you're the one with the bigger ego." I muttered with a slight smirk.

Jason opened his mouth to protest then closed it before he said, "I refuse to dignify that comment with a response."

"That's my line! Besides, you only say it when you have no comeback." I smirked.

Jason's eyes widened then bit his lip with squinted eyes.

I looked at him challengingly.

He sighed, "Come on, let's get some business done." Then he walked over to the huge globe with a burgundy velvet veil.

I smirked triumphantly as I resisted the urge to point at my best guy friend and scream, "HA! You have just been PAWNED!"

Mwahaha.

I love beating Jason.

If you dare cross out 'beating', expect a few dozen daggers in your head.

"So, I unveil it and I use it? You run for help if anything happens." Jason suggested after we finished studying it in total silence.

I countered, "How about the other way around? You'll be the one to lead us into battle so..."

"Don't remind me," He muttered.

I opened my mouth to protest but he gripped my wrist and said seriously, "Look, you're one of the best fighters and also my best friend. I can't afford to lose you." Jason's electric blue eyes looked deep into mine as the air between us thickened with electricity and smelt faintly of ozone.

Talk about awkward/intense situations

I gulped nervously but my face gave away nothing as I raised my chin up defiantly.

I am not backing away.

There is no way that I will give in.

And Jason better knows it too.

Lucky for him, he does.

"Fine, compromise. I unveil, you use. Happy?" Jason crossed his arms in defeat.

I grinned, "That's more like it."

"Stand back." Jason commanded authoritatively.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance but did what he said anyways.

"3, 2, 1!" Jason took the velvet veil off dramatically with flourish.

There, magnificently placed in front of us was the largest, grandest crystal ball we have ever seen.

The only problem I had with it was the coloring.

I groaned in my disgust as Jason asked, fighting back a smile, "What?"

"PINK. And worst of all, hot bubblegum pink." I replied grimly, gesturing to the brightly pink crystal ball.

"Okay…so, how is this supposed to work?" Jason frowned at the crystal ball, patting it reverently.

"Step aside," I told him and awkwardly placed my hands over the crystal ball like gypsies do in movies.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Jason sniggered behind me since I knew as well as he did how ridiculous I must look so I merely growled, "Jason, I can't concentrate properly if I want to punch your guts out at the same time."

He gulped, "Oops. Sorry." He probably was still smirking though, that smug son of Jupiter.

Okay…

Show me how to win the Titans!

…

Okay, okay. _Please_ show me how we can defeat the Titans?

…

You're really a rude and unresponsive Crystal Ball, you know?

Ahahaha, and I'm usually the sane one! I just talked to an inanimate object in my head, didn't I?

Just great.

Hey, I just found you

I must be crazy

But I really need to know how to defeat the Titans

So show me maybe?

…

Haha, I serenade a crystal ball and it just ignores me.

Fine, be that way!

I'll try a new method then:

WILL YOU JUST SHOW ME WHAT YOU NEED TO SHOW ME FOR THE SAKE OF FORTUNA'S FLUFFY PINK SLIPPERS?!

…

It's not working. It's not going to work. The stupid crystal ball is just completely against me and it's hopeless so-

Then I was sucked into a weird vision.

* * *

_~Vision 1~_

There was a boy and girl in an arena. They faced each other and they held swords.

I watched in fascination as their swords clashed into each other, the impact leaving a ringing echo in the empty arena. They were probably just around the same age as I am.

But for some reason, their faces were too blurry for me to make out who they are. I can't even make out their hair color and such! It must be horrible to have bad eyesight.

The fight seemed intense and somewhat intimate. Their tactics were good and too evenly matched to be able to determine the victor on sight. They must've had some serious experience.

Then, they broke apart to face each other squarely, catching their breaths. As a daughter of Bellona, she would know their next move.

They were preparing to charge at each other, of course.

I watched in some sort of horrid fascination as they tripped over a stone and somehow ended up…kissing.

Cue for me to barf.

The girl pulled away and ran for it, leaving the boy completely dazed and confused.

The idiot didn't chase after the coward like he should've.

The scene morphed to the next day, the same time.

The boy was gone and the girl was broken.

Haha, soap opera much?

As if a soap opera would help us defeat the Titans!

* * *

_~Vision 2~_

The girl was emotionless. A flying ship with a bronze dragon head was landing. There was a black haired boy next to her instead of the original guy. The ship had people wearing orange, which was a pretty hideous sight to her eyes.

The boy was holding hands with another girl. It irked me a lot for some reason and made me want to slap him.

Fortunately, the girl had the sense to do just that, in front of everyone, and run away. Again.

For a moment, I thought he might redeem himself by running after her this time but he didn't. The best he could do was stare after her with a pained (physically and emotionally) expression. Total wimp, isn't he?

But I still don't get how this would help. Maybe we were supposed to find these Oompa Loompa people and work with them to defeat the Titans.

But we don't have time to spare…

So, no trip to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

Shame, I would've wanted to see Dakota going crazy over the sugar and experimenting on the sweets. Hehe, I'm such a bad friend. Gwen would SO disapprove but personally give him the weirdest looking candy to eat.

And now my weird thoughts are disturbed agai-

* * *

_~Vision 3~_

There was the smell of blood, sweat, and metal in the air. A battle must've been freshly fought. The boy was pushing around the crowd with scratches everywhere, searching for someone.

The girl was busy wrapping up a particularly deep gush on her upper arm as a medic dumped goop on her head wound.

The boy caught sight of her and nearly ran over everyone in his way just to reach her.

She looked away slightly, probably STILL stinging from the brown haired girl incident. Though I have no idea how long that was from this current time.

But the boy just pulled her close to him in a tight embrace and kissed her.

Ah, there goes my lunch.

(…and the candy bar I stole from Jason.)

This time, the girl actually kissed back with equal…'fervor'.

Now _that_ is the cue for me to barf up my breakfast as well.

* * *

_~Vision 4~_

It's actually kind of nice to see couples doing _normal _stuff together. Especially demigod-normal stuff, like sword-fighting on top of the original Coliseum.

Yup, you guessed it. The stars of the soap opera a crystal ball is showing me because I-don't-know-why are having a romantic moonlit duel for two on top of the Coliseum.

Really, though. _Why? _Why would seeing someone's entire love life help us in the war?

I sighed resignedly as I watched glumly them jump back and forth, thrusting at each other and blocking every blow that was thrown to them from the other.

Then, the girl tripped over the edge.

Well, to be caught by the waist by the male protagonist of this insanely unhelpful soap opera.

The boy took out something from his pocket.

Something round, something shiny, something you would use to propose to the love of your life, basically.

Now _that_ is one impressive rock.

And before I knew it, they were kissing again.

Ugh.

What _is it_ with couples?

So much for demigod-normal activity.

* * *

_~Vision 5~ _

A cliff by the seaside at sunset. The wind smelled like honey and roses. There were white doves circling what appears to be an outdoor wedding. The waves were golden in the light of dusk.

It was actually kind of sweet. Everyone there was happy and smiling. The vision was much clearer than the others. I can actually make out…faces.

Wait, was that _Lupa?_ Lupa, our fierce wolf mother, attending a wedding?! And there was Venus…the always beautiful goddess that scared the wits out of me after our little 'talk'. And then there's the brown haired girl! Except she's holding hands with an elf-looking Latino guy this time. Amongst the faces, I recognized many oddly familiar yet completely unrecognizable faces that I never knew I knew. But I _know_ they aren't supposed to be on a TV drama!

Before I could finish freaking out, the wedding music started. It was Canon in D. One of my favorite pieces of classical music that I have rarely revealed to anyone.

Well, I think Jason suspects me of liking it though I'd never tell him outright. He likes telling me how I'll probably play that song at my wedding. (As if I would ever get married! Pft!)

But then, I saw the maid of honour and the best man come out. My jaws dropped completely when I recognized…_Gwen and Dakota?! _

What are _they_ doing in this soap opera?!

I gaped in disbelief as the train of bridesmaids and their dates walked past, recognizing even my own half-sister, Alyssa, among them. Somewhere, in the pit of my stomach, something started to churn…or was it fluttering? Oh, no, no, no, no…

But then I saw the bride make her entrance next to a regal, proud woman I know as _Hylla._ Hylla, my sister, walking the bride down the aisle. I started to shake my head slowly as they made their way to the boy, now a man, whose face was still hazier than the others. Something stopped me from breathing when the bride and groom faced each other. Something bittersweet, warm, unpredictable, and exciting. I watched in silence with a breath stuck in my chest as they started to exchange their vows.

Lord Jupiter (, who knew he did weddings?,) thundered with pride in his eyes, "Jason Grace, do you take Reyna Gilmore for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

My eyes widened when I heard him mention the names and shook my head vigorously. This- this can't be happening. I don't believe it. It's not true. It won't be! It's not. It's not my future. It's- It's-

"I do," Jason's face was suddenly as clear as the love in his eyes. He looked older, yet not much different.

My head started to swirl when I saw him.

"And do you, Reyna Gilmore, take Jason Grace for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

The girl- or should I say,_ I,_ the older me- cast Jason a quick tender smile and replied just as confidently, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And that is when I blacked out completely.

* * *

"Reyna. Reyna! Reyna, wake up!"

I groaned loudly and hit whatever was disturbing me.

"Ow! That hurt a lot, Rey…thank the gods."

And I just realized I was in Jason's arms and he was holding me tightly. "Jason!" I yelped, pushing him away from me with a slightly disgusted and much more embarrassed expression. My cheeks felt as red as a tomato already. See? I can _feel_ it! "What- What happened?" I asked cautiously, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"You stood there. You passed out. You wake up and hit me in the face." Jason gave me a joking glare at the last sentence.

I looked away again with a pointed cough, "You probably deserved it."

"Anyway, not important. What about you? Are you sure you're fine?" He asked urgently, unconsciously moving closer as I scooted away a few centimeters.

I bit my lip a little nervously and replied, "Eh, I just…saw some visions, and, as you can see, I'm fine."

"And what did you see in the visions?"

I felt completely stumped at that one. I couldn't exactly tell him, "Oh, you know, real helpful stuff. I just saw our entire love lives together and, by the way, we ended up marrying each other."

"Uh…nothing relevant!" I answered hastily with a big smile, hoping that he'll buy it.

But he didn't, unfortunately.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, really." I took a step back slightly.

"I don't believe you." He advanced towards me.

"Well, believe what you want. But you'd better believe that I didn't see anything important and don't need to report any details to you." I retorted obviously. Give it up! Give it up!

"Well, you're hiding something. And if you won't tell me what it is, I suppose I should just see for myself, now, shouldn't I?" Jason grinned and patted the obnoxiously pin crystal ball.

My eye twitched a little when I thought about the visions, "Uh, you don't want to see the visions, trust me."

"Why not?" He shrugged infuriatingly with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you really just don't." I tried to explain as best as I could without mentioning me…or him…or 'us'...

"I'll take my chances." He said decisively.

"Fine!" I snapped, feeling a reckless wave of irritation. "Don't blame me if you regret it." I just don't feel like dealing with annoying idiots at the moment, thank you very much. Especially one that I witnessed my future self marrying.

"I won't, Reyna dearest." Jason teased, smirking.

Instead of faking a vomit as I used to always do, I turned away with a furious blush.

It can't be true, the visions.

It's a joke. It's just some cruel, horrid joke from someone sick and twisted.

I- I can't be in love with Jason. He's not in love with me either!

We're best friends! Like, _real_ best friends who don't fall for each other like in those boring chick-flicks! We're just pals and I like us the way we are.

It's wrong.

It's a mistake.

It's impossible.

Impossible to happen and impossible to be true.

I sat down desolately on the floor, watching Jason's face twitch from time to time, feeling absolutely sick.

It seemed like an eternity as I drowned in my misery before Jason suddenly stumbled and I caught his arm by instinct. He was panting as if we just ran 5 miles in track training. He didn't say anything and shook his head slightly. When his sky blue eyes met mine, our faces simultaneously turned into a deep shade of embarrassed red.

We jumped away from each other as if the other was on fire and looked at anything but each other.

"…erm, I may or may not have found out what you meant." Jason cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ya _think?"_ I muttered slightly, resisting the urge to glare at him because I knew I would be further more mortified.

We just stood there, awkward as anything, for a few moments in silence as we both separately contemplated what could be a possible solution to this major problem.

"Hey, look! I think there's a tag or something…" Jason suddenly exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes and read the small rectangular gold plate next to the crystal ball:

_The Eye of Lady Love_

_This Crystal Ball is a properity of Lady Venus herself, used to show one's most important moments in one's love life with their destined soulmate. Those who wish not to know should stay away from this treasured wonder. Extremely accurate. Many who try to evade their fate had shown ended up exactly what the Crystal Ball told them. _

**Warning: It has never made a wrong prediction before****.**

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! Whoo! Did you like it? Any favorite quotes or visions? Do you like this style of writing?**

**THE RECEIVER OF THIS GIFT IS REQUIRED TO REVIEW OR CAN SIMPLY NOT EXPECT ANY MORE PRESENTS FROM THIS AUTHOR.**

**Well, speaking of gifts, and birthdays... Mine is on February 7th. ;3**

**UNTIL THE NEXT ToD UPDATE!**


End file.
